Survivor: Total Drama
by Ultimate Survivor
Summary: Join Chris McClain and Chef Hatchet in another spin off of Total Drama! Applications are closed, but continue to read on even if you weren't picked, the story will be great to read and fun to enjoy! Vote for your favorite on polls when the season starts, more information inside! You vote, I make the story based on your decision. Rated T for language. Please read and review!
1. Applications

Hello everyone, back when I was a writer on this website I remember people did OC stories (Original Character for those of you who don't know what OC means) and people applied for Total Drama and I made the story while you vote out your least favorites. I am the author and you are the public, for this story it is an interactive game, I need 18 contestants, I already have 9, meaning I need people to make characters and I will accept 9 to bring into my story, then every new release on my chapter will be a poll, always vote for your favorite. Whoever has the fewest votes will be eliminated from the game via next chapter when I eliminate them by them getting voted out. If you want to make a character for the story, here is the application. You can copy and paste it if you want, but before I get to the application, here are the other 9 characters. Please do not give them stereotypes or make them very similar to mine, make new characters so I have more to work with, it makes it more fun for me and you as the readers. I would like you to limit your applications to one character per reader, so pick your very best!

Lagoon Tribe:

Alexis Michaels – The environmentalist

Leroy Ronald – The thinker

Kayla Connors – The desperate princess

Victor Rodriguez – The bully/the jerk

Christine Tucker – The girl who gets whatever she wants

Adam Smith – The wannabe nerd

Margret "Maggie" Levine – The comic relief

Peter Holmes – The street kid

Hannah Banks – The one in her own world

Again, please refrain from using similar stereotypes. If you want your OC to get into the story all you have to do is follow the application, it's very simple. Also so I know you are reading I'd hope for a review every chapter just to give feedback, a simple "cool" satisfies. Before we get to the application, the title of the story is "Survivor: Total Drama" because it is a mix of Survivor and Total Drama, Chris is still the host and Chef the cook, it is the same scenery, just more concepts from Survivor. Vote in polls for your favorite and the one with the least amount of votes will always be eliminated. The chapters will be divided into "days" 39 days in total, and as the story goes along the further characters will be developed. Without further ado, here is the application!

**Application:**

Basics -

Full Name:

Age (16-20):

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

Paired Up? If so what stereotype:

Appearance –

Skin Tone:

Hair Style/Color:

Eye Color:

Body Structure:

Height/Weight:

Clothes:

Distinctive marks/tattoos/piercings:

Personality –

Stereotypes of friends:

Stereotypes of enemies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear:

Hobbies:

Distinctive Characteristics:

Anything Else? (About anything):

Also if you want to tell me how to portray your character, say things they would say or how they would act in some situations feel free to do so.

Because I'm nice, here is an example of a complete and acceptable application with one of my characters who are already in the story.

**Application:**

Basics -

Full Name: Adam Smith

Age (16-20): 16

Stereotype: The wannabe nerd

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up? If so what stereotype: With anybody that understands him or has similar thoughts to him

Appearance –

Skin Tone: Very pale

Hair Style/Color: Neat short brown hair that covers his forehead, abnormal haircut, his hair grows in different directions and is usually messed up

Eye Color: Green

Body Structure: Very thin and non-muscular, he is just mostly skin and bones, a lot of acne on his forehead and back.

Height/Weight: He is 5^5 and weighs 110 pounds, underweight for his age

Clothes: Adam wears a shirt that says "Ion a boat" referring to a chemist who is drawn on a boat. The shirt is brown apart from the drawing which is drawn out in white. The shirt goes down covering his whole stomach and part of his shorts, the sleeves right up to his elbows. Adam wears normal black shorts that reach his kneecaps and has brown sandals. Adam wears large glasses that sometimes fall off.

Distinctive marks/tattoos/piercings: Nothing besides acne issues

Personality –

Stereotypes of friends: People who don't fit in, smarter people, if they talk to him he will try and be friends with the popular people, geeks or losers, anybody that will try and understand him, anybody who gets his jokes

Stereotypes of enemies: Bullies, jocks, snobs, he envies popular people, he will be nicer to the popular girls but will be not as fond of the popular boys and will show he doesn't like them by trying to show off his smarts and make them look dumb whenever he can

Likes: School, math, people who understand him, riddles, mind challenging situations, proving people wrong

Dislikes: Being wrong, jocks, bullies, snobs, being ignored, being laughed at and picked on, sports

Fear: Cats

Hobbies: Math, problem solving, studying, rubix cubes, playing board games and online interactive games, building inventions that tend not to work out

Distinctive Characteristics: Adam is insecure but knows his physical flaws; he tries to make this up mentally. He doesn't like going outside his comfort zone and for that reason doesn't play sports or make much friends, he is picked on a lot and thought of poorly by peers. He hates being wrong and will get upset about that, he is commonly bullied and will get back at bullies using his brain rather than the brawn he lacks. Adam has the ability to crack codes and hack if he wanted to, and has done it before for revenge if he got mad enough, so watch out for this nerd gone bad.

Anything Else? (About anything): He will commonly say up to date terms but fail on the use and get made fun of for that, or just made fun of for whatever he does. He gets beat up and stolen from constantly and suffers a lot of physical and mental abuse because of his difference from others. He likes a lot of things and sometimes his ideas and jokes are stolen and modified which he will get upset about. He usually has technology with him and is a gamer whenever he doesn't study or challenge his brain.

That's all there is to this, so just sign up and basically tell me why you should get in, I'll update this shortly, meaning whenever I have 9 suitable characters. I have had successful stories before and you will enjoy my writing, at least I hope. Until the day of the cast reveal, start applying!


	2. Cast Reveal

I had more than enough applications to satisfy and I think I have picked a good cast; I tried to make the cast as diverse as possible, from my characters and the other OCS. I basically went on who applied first if two OCS were similar, and if I felt your character was a Mary Sue or leaning towards one I probably didn't pick it because I want flaws in the characters, that's what I wanted to see. I needed 5 applications for boys and 4 for girls as I had 5 girls and 4 boys, to even it out 9 boys and 9 girls. So if you didn't get in I am sorry, I hope you still read the story though. All together I had 18 reviews and a few more messages about 5 or 6.

Before I introduce the cast, I just want to make a note of something else; when I said "interactive" I didn't mean you all help write the story. I am writing the story, I write everything. The "interactive" part is that you guys need to tell me which characters you like and dislike and want to stay, by either voting in a poll or saying it in the comments, based off the popularity of the character, I will be making cuts and they will get voted out. Sorry for the confusion, but this is perfectly legal for all those who say it isn't, as I wrote these kinds of stories before and there was no problem with moderation.

Onto the cast, If you didn't make it I'm sorry, it's just because I either felt your character was a Mary Sue or I didn't know how to work with them or they were similar to other picked characters.

But another really quick note, Maggie has been switched out; Maggie doesn't exist anymore, but has been replaced, taking her place is Eddy Rogers who is also a comic relief. The reason I switched them was to get an even number of males and females in the show. Onto the OC cast reveal!

I picked four male OC's, here they are:

Derek Marshell – The Silent Schemer by Zero the Leech

Joshua Alex Valentine – The troubled comedian by Meowth's Toon Dragon

Riley Ian Martin – The Athletic Gentleman by Tigerstayinhiscage

Chuck Nixon– The laidback Chef by Tdihorror

I picked five female OC's and this was a tough choice, but here they are:

Justice Slylus – The bullied one by Socksinmahlocker

Jessica Miller – The Music lover by JesselyricsR5

Winter Fate – The Emo by XxiloveIkutoxX

Samantha Flames – The dumb brunette by Powerinpink

Iviline (Ivy) Maple – The American Psycho by Thechazzet33

Sorry if you didn't get in, I already explained why. That makes our final cast:

Alexis Michaels – The environmentalist

Leroy Ronald – The thinker

Kayla Connors – The desperate princess

Victor Rodriguez – The bully/the jerk

Christine Tucker – The girl who gets whatever she wants

Adam Smith – The wannabe nerd

Eddy Rogers – The Comic Relief

Peter Holmes – The street kid

Hannah Banks – The one in her own world

Derek Marshell – The Silent Schemer

Joshua Alex Valentine – The troubled comedian

Riley Ian Martin – The Athletic Gentleman

Chuck Nixon– The laidback Chef

Justice Slylus – The bullied one

Jessica Miller – The Music lover

Winter Fate – The Emo

Samantha Flames – The dumb brunette

Iviline (Ivy) Maple – The American Psycho

And here are the official tribes just for everyone to see here.

**Tribe Lagoon –**

Alexis Michaels – The environmentalist

Leroy Ronald – The thinker

Kayla Connors – The desperate princess

Victor Rodriguez – The bully/the jerk

Christine Tucker – The girl who gets whatever she wants

Adam Smith – The wannabe nerd

Eddy Rogers – The Comic Relief

Peter Holmes – The street kid

Hannah Banks – The one in her own world

**Tribe Oasis**

Derek Marshell – The Silent Schemer

Joshua Alex Valentine – The troubled comedian

Riley Ian Martin – The Athletic Gentleman

Chuck Nixon– The laidback Chef

Justice Slylus – The bullied one

Jessica Miller – The Music lover

Winter Fate – The Emo

Samantha Flames – The dumb brunette

Iviline (Ivy) Maple – The American Psycho

Standard Survivor rules and Total Drama rules come in to play, Chris McClain is the host and as the story goes on, Survivor twists will be made. The first chapter and introduction will be up tomorrow or if not then the day after tomorrow. I have set up a poll on my profile asking which competitor you want to see more of, vote on that for your favorites!


	3. Episode One: Day One

Chris McClain stood on the dock of shame smirking his famous smirk. "Role the clip dude!" Chris yelled to the camera man. The man behind the camera nodded his head and the camera shook scanning Chris top to bottom, before a clip played.

"Wawanakwa Island… it's a dangerous, unknown, uncharted, scary and potential life threatening place to be. But that doesn't stop us!" Chris's voiced boomed over the clip as various parts of the island were shown, including but not limited to Chef Hatchet in the kitchen, explosives and the wildlife surroundings. "Here we are, for the next 39 days we have 18 teens battling out the elements to outwit, outplay and outlast the other 17 for a one million dollar prize! But to win this competition you need endurance, strength, the ability not to be a total asshole to everyone around you, and most importantly, they have to be able to give the drama!" Chris chuckled to himself, obviously only saying that to try and boost the ratings on the show for his own benefits. A clap noise was heard and a certain host shrieked in pain. "Aw fine, they don't have to bring drama but it is definitely recommended for my own amusement." Chris slyly flashed another grin at the camera; Chef Hatchet was heard groaning also not being shown on the footage. "To survive, the contestants might lie, cheat, steal, whatever they want. There are no rules for Survival. But if they kill each other we might have to pull them from the game." A disappointment in Chris's voice was clearly heard after that last sentence. The footage then ended and the camera cut back to Chris who was lounging in a chair on the dock of shame. Embarrassed to be shown worldwide sleeping on the scene, he immediately jumped up to cover for himself.

"39 days, 18 contestants, 1 survivor. Welcome to, Survivor: Total Drama!" The host threw his arms in the air, exaggerating the excitement yet to come. "And cut! That's a wrap folks… what do you mean we're still filming? Cut it!" Chris growled before charging at the camera man, the camera went static, but you could hear the muffles of Chris asking if the last part could be edited out. "Just cut it to the theme song!"

**(Theme Song Plays – I'm not going to go into detail on that)**

"Hello and welcome to Survivor: Total Drama!" Chris spoke to the camera, ignoring his job completely, just trying to camera whore himself. After a few seconds of blankly staring into the camera, he remembered he had a job to do. "We have 18 teens arriving on a boat, all in separate rooms so they can't interact with each other, they will be seeing each other for the very first time when they step onto the dock."

"The boat was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago." Chef Hatchet, who was now standing beside Chris on the dock of shame, snickered to the host, obviously feeling happy whenever the host shows his flaws, failures, embarrassment and stupidity. "Good job Chris." The Chef rolled his eyes, before walking away paying no attention to the now enraged host. "Serves him right." He mumbled to himself as he walked away.

"Where the hell are they…?" Chris snarled, he looked into the distance seeing nothing. He grabbed binoculars off an intern's neck, strangling him and leaving the intern to gasp for air while Chris still saw nothing. He let go of the binoculars and the intern gasped for air. "Wait is that them?" Chris suddenly turned around after hearing something, he saw nothing at first but grabbed the binoculars off the intern's neck again strangling him once more, and as he peered into them he saw the boat. "Yes it's them!" Chris threw the binoculars away, the intern as a result plunged forward and hit Chris' shoe. Being as shallow as he is, Chris made a fist and then smirked an evil smirk. "Take him to the pit." He laughed manically, on cue; two other interns grabbed the previously strangled intern and dragged him off scream as the unfortunate intern was screaming for his life. "Now let's get to introductions, shall we?" Chris said to the camera, as if he was asking the viewers if they wanted to see the contestants or just keep the camera on the host himself.

First off the boat was a kid with black messy hair, a piercing on his left ear and eyebrow, wearing a sleeveless shirt to expose his muscles and torn shorts, showing a lot of scratches on his legs. The kid had tanned skin and carried a sack over his shoulder; he had a watch that looked as if it was broken. When he stepped foot on the dock, he spat, walking over it and near the host. "What the fuck happened to the luxuries and the pleasure? The nice resort on the advertisement, why are we on this dump?" The kid growled, a shot of Camp Wawanakwa was shown, the mess hall was then shown falling with Chef Hatchet walking out snickering.

"Peter, my man, what's up?" Chris grinned, patting Peter on the back, and in response he immediately shook the host off and stared him in the eye, Chris backed off and Peter walked to the end of the dock of shame crossing his arms. "Oh well who needs you anyway." Chris rolled his eyes looking away, the next contestant ran off the boat in excitement, unfortunately for him, he tripped halfway down the dock of shame, face plunging into the previous area where Peter had spat. "Ew" the boy cried out in horror, Chris and Peter both burst out laughing while the kid almost cried, the boy was young and very pale, and he had large glasses and a brown shirt and black shorts.

"You must be Adam." Chris announced, but refusing to touch the kid. "Go stand over there away from me; I don't want your nerd germs." The host chuckled to himself, earning a glare from Adam; he shook off the hosts comment and continued to walk down the dock of shame.

"The only germs anybody around here is getting is the ones I just fell in, why did you spit?" He looked up at Peter who in response stood up tall, frightening Adam and leading him to back off, satisfied; Peter chuckled to himself and looked away. "Jerk." Adam mumbled under his breath, Peter turned around and looked straight at Adam.

"You say something?" Peter raised an eyebrow, Adam in fear shook his head quickly, Peter chuckled to himself again. "Thought so."

"Enough chit chat you two, our next contestant is arriving, and she's a hottie!" Chris grinned, earning two weird stares from Adam and Peter, both thinking the new host was strange and a pervert for calling a teenage girl hot. "Or so I hear… never mind." Chris quickly added before introducing the next contestant. "Here's Samantha!" The brunette also walked off the boat and onto the dock of shame, waving to Chris, Peter and Adam, and then unfortunately lost her balance, also landing in the spit, this time only Peter laughed. "Dude she's hot why are you laughing?" This time Chris realized what he said and two teenage boys stared at him in awe again, Samantha didn't even notice the host said anything.

"How did the water get onto the dock of shame? Did I do it?" She asked puzzled, Peter almost burst out laughing at the brunette's lack of knowledge. Samantha wore a pink shirt that ended just above her belly button and short jean shorts, she was lightly tanned and started to play with her dark brown hair as she walked down the dock of shame oblivious to the host completely.

"Wait, Samantha, every girl has to give the host a hug as standard Survivor rules, it was stated in your contract clearly." Chris told the girl before she reached the end of the dock of shame, Chris grinned knowing his plan would work.

"I don't remember that part." Samantha again was puzzled, but shrugged her shoulders, Peter rolled his eyes and Adam stood in awe as she went up to give the host a hug. "But if you say so, I mean you wouldn't lie." At this point Adam slapped his forehead. "You shouldn't do that, it will make your skin red and everyone will be able to tell because of your pale skin, but I guess you can pass that off as sunburn." Samantha turned around telling the geek, Adam looked to the ground, he hated when people pointed out his flaws in his appearance.

"Okay get to know each other on your own time, we have a show going on here." Chris told the contestants who basically ignored what he had said and continued to talk. Unknowingly to the 4 on the dock of shame, another girl walked out, she was a dark tanned which was obviously spray on girl who had a blonde ponytail, you could tell it was died because her eyebrows were black. She had a less revealing outfit then Samantha, having blue short shorts but a tank top on to cover her body. She was wearing a necklace with a diamond engraved in it and had a ruby ring on.

"Ahem." The girl spoke up raising an eyebrow, obviously annoyed. "Where is my introduction?" She tapped her foot on the dock; Chris turned around and sighed as he motioned for her to come forward. "That's more like it." She smiled and walked slowly down the dock of shame, she saw the wet spit and was clearly in disgust, she walked around in and stepped next to the host.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is Christine." Chris rolled his eyes, announcing the arrival of the next contestant. He clearly didn't like being out staged and when it happened he always got jealous. Peter walked passed Adam and Samantha and pushed Chris aside going up to Christine.

"Hey kiss me if I'm wrong but aren't you my girlfriend?" The street kid raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. The attempt didn't get the same reaction from Christine as Peter hoped for.

"Cute but no." Christine walked passed Peter, brushing him aside and saw Samantha. "Cute bracelet, can I see it?" Christine asked in a whimper, Samantha shrugged and gave it to her, not knowing what she had just done. "Thanks." Christine started to look at it but turned away and slipped it into her pocket; she dropped something else into the water. "Oh no I dropped it. I'll pay for it don't worry, after the show."

"Well okay." Samantha was hesitant, unsure of the situation that just happened but thought everything would work out. She didn't know who she was dealing with and didn't see the consequence in an innocent mistake, and clearly couldn't tell the difference between an innocent mistake and what had just happened.

"Smooth… she wants me." Peter chuckled to himself as he turned away and went to look at the boat, waiting for the next person to step off. Adam took notice to what Christine did and mad a mind note of it.

"Chris why didn't Christine have to hug you?" Samantha looked at the host in confusion again, she scratched her head, Adam looked up and wanted to see the self absorbed host get out of this one.

"That rule just got changed a few seconds ago, but if you want you can give me another hug." The host blankly lied, only an idiot would believe what the host just said. But Samantha was gullible and wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and was happy to oblige. "It looks like our next contestant here." Chris looked at the boat as the next teen walked off the boat. A tall, African American teenage boy who had a similar appearance to DJ except with a goatee and a scar underneath his right eye walked off the boat. He walked onto the dock of shame and noticed the spit, taking a cloth from his backpack and wiped it up, then continuing down the dock of shame.

"Looks like we have our neat freak." Peter rolled his eyes, not amused with another kid he wouldn't get along with, this didn't go ignored from the new contestant though, the teen glared at Peter and laughed. Peter eyed the kid, he had a Chef's hat on and a blue shirt covered by an apron, and brown shorts.

"If you know what's wise for you then you won't talk about me again or I'll be cooking up a stew to put you in place." The boy said, Peter brushed this off, rolling his eyes again. "What's up Chris?" The teen said giving the host a high five.

"Welcome Chuck, I'm sure you'll like the kitchen." Chris laughed, a cut scene showed the blown up mess hall and a Chef Hatchet still chuckling about what had happened.

"Sacreblue! What happened?" The chef protégé cried in horror as he saw what would have been his favorite place on the island. "Why did the kitchen blow up and how did this happen? Do you take cooking as a joke?" He glared at the host, clenching a fist. Chris backed away from Chuck in fear.

"It will be explained later, please don't hurt me." The host whimpered to the teen, Chuck brushed this off as well and went to stand next to Adam who offered a handshake; Chuck shook his hand and smiled but then turned away to look back at the area which once was the mess hall. "Anyway here is our next contestant, give a warm welcome to Jessica!" The host said as the mocha colored skin girl walked down the dock of shame, she took no notice to anybody or anything, she was stopped by Chris though. Jessica was similar looking to Courtney but wore a light purple tee shirt and black skinny jeans. She looked down so she wouldn't have to look the host in the eye.

"Um, hi…" Jessica shyly greeted the host who wasn't amused that he was being ignored again. Jessica continued to walk down the dock of shame but refused to say anything to the other contestants out of fear, she turned on an iPod and started to listen to music on it, she grinned and grew confidence but still didn't try and talk to anybody.

"Could this be any slower…" Chris groaned to himself, obviously bored about greeting everybody, he looked at the contestants and then back at the boat. "This will be the oddest season yet." The host sighed as another contestant walked off the boat. "Say hi to Riley everyone." The teens on the other end of the dock of shame basically ignored the host, some waved, and some didn't bother to look up.

Riley walked down the dock of shame wearing a sleeveless blue shirt to show off muscles and a tan he had been working on since he was little, his spiky black hair had blonde tips which grabbed some attention but not the attention he hoped for as some gave him funny looks. "Please don't look at me like that," the boy said politely earning some laughs. "No seriously." He laughed nervously as he turned around. "Oh look a new contestant."

"That's my job." Chris growled at the jock, Riley backed down and the host sighed as he introduced the next teen on the island. "Here's Victor." Adam cringed as he saw the dark skinned Latino walked off the boat; Victor was also buff and wore a black shirt and blue jean shorts. As soon as he spotted Adam he smirked.

"Hey buddy." Victor laughed as he ran up to Adam; he put his arm around his neck leaving Adam to gasp for air. "Adam and I go to the same high school, he was bragging about how he got on the school and when I said I did too he didn't believe me, but here I am." Victor chuckled to himself and punched Adam in the arm who shrieked in pain. "Toughen up, it's a wonder you got on this show." Victor joked, earning a laugh from Peter.

"You know you could have kept that secret and you two could have worked together, but obviously only one of the two of you shows brains." Chris mumbled under his breath, Victor wasn't paying attention to the host's annoyance and was instead talking to Peter. "Okay so you want that chick," Victor pointed to Christine who scoffed in disgust. "I'll take that one." He pointed to Samantha, Peter chuckled.

"You don't want her, just trust me bro." The street kid laughed, Victor shrugged and decided to go with what he said. Victor took another look at Samantha who looked up and then tripped over her own leg. Victor looked away and saw what his new friend meant.

"Joshua is that you?" Chris called to the boy who was looking from above; he hopped off the boat and unintentionally fell on his face earning a few laughs. "Oh great." The host rolled his eyes another time. "Another moron." He mumbled under his breath so nobody could hear him.

"Hey everyone." Joshua waved on his knees; he wore a black jacket which he took off revealing a red shirt. He also had long black pants and a red headband; he took a necklace out of his jacket pocket and put it around his neck. "I didn't want it to get damaged while I performed my act for you lovely folks so I put it in my pocket." The comedian explained something he didn't have to say, but didn't mind doing so. Joshua had light skin; he didn't look too thrilled as he got up though.

"Pain is hilarious." Chris laughed putting an arm around Joshua's shoulder. "I loved your act dude." Chris wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, Joshua took Chris's arm from off his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"That wasn't my act; I didn't get to do my act because I fell off the boat. Pain wasn't funny." Joshua growled at the host and walked off; an awkward silence came over the host and the other contestants. The silence was interrupted when Joshua farted, earning groans from the girls but chuckles from the guys. "That was my act."

"That didn't make sense how was a necklace supposed to get… never mind." Chris was puzzled and decided it was best not to get involved. "Joshua you should take a look at the kitchen, Chuck it wouldn't hurt again to look at it right?" The host laughed, Chuck clenched a fist and snarled at the sadistic man before him. "Oh look our next contestant, imagine that." Chris turned around as a girl with long blonde hair walked onto the dock of shame. She had lightly tanned skin and wore a blue sweater with a picture of a dolphin on it, also wearing matching ocean blue shorts. "Hello Alexis." The host waved, the girl wasn't very pleased with Chris.

"The only reason I'm on this show is to stop you from harming the environment and inform the world of what we need to do." Alexis looked away from the host, Chris groaned as in his opinion, another nut job contestant arrived. "I'm a vegan so I won't eat any of your gruel anyhow."

"Good to know, right Chuck?" Chris laughed again; Chuck angrily charged but was held back by Riley, Adam, Joshua and Jessica. "Touch me and I'll sue." The host smirked, Chuck again started to snarl.

"Don't waste your breath, he isn't worth it." Jessica spoke up after Chuck regained his composer, the Chef in training nodded and agreed with the music lover. "Besides, we can get back at him after the show." Jessica winked slyly, Chuck laughed and again agreed.

"That isn't for 39 days; you two will be long gone by then." Chris smirked showing a cocky attitude, sharing his opinion on who would get booted early which wasn't necessary. He got impatient after a few seconds and shouted into the boat for a contestant to come out, a girl with icy blue eyes and midnight blue hair who had a resemblance to Gwen walked off the boat. She wore a Black V-Neck shirt with the words imprinted "I love being an outcast" on it and black skinny jeans. She gave off a strong immediate impression that she would be the loner of the season. "What's up Winter? I think you are the wrong season though, it's July." Chris chuckled to his own joke which clearly didn't amuse anybody else. Winter in response punched Chris in the arm and walked away. "Ow…" Chris whined as he rubbed his arm. "Can all of you shut up for a second?" Chris looked over at the talking contestants, Victor and Peter were laughing together, Alexis was giving a lecture on the environment to Samantha, Adam was trying to build up the nerve to talk to Christine who was too busy looking in a mirror, and Jessica, Riley, Chuck and Joshua were introducing themselves to each other. Winter wasn't talking to anybody and instead was just looking away.

"Um hello?" A voice called out from the boat, a teen with a plan orange shirt on with navy blue jeans walked off the boat, and he had dark brown hair and scanned the contestants, and walked over to Chris. "I thought this was a resort."

"This isn't a resort?" Samantha gasped; several people groaned and slapped their foreheads at her late question. "Where are we then? And who are you?" She pointed to a seagull on the dock, suddenly a shark popped out of the water and bit part of the dock of shame off, swallowing the seagull. "Playing silent huh? You can't stay quiet forever!"

"You must be Leroy." Chris turned and greeted the new contestant. "I… my hair!" The host stopped midsentence and started to panic. "Go introduce yourself I don't care." He told Leroy as he shook looking for a mirror or a reflection of himself. Leroy shrugged and walked over to the others. Chris looked into the water and saw his hair was fine and shrugged it off like nothing ever happened.

"He has a nice ass." Joshua commented to Riley, talking about Leroy who didn't hear the comment, neither did anybody else and Chris wasn't even paying attention. "I'd tap that." Joshua joked.

"He does have a nice ass." Riley nodded his head, then realizing what he said he covered his mouth. "Um, are you… you know?"

"Yeah and I'm proud of who I am. Are you?" Joshua confirmed, Riley was startled and shook his head no, Joshua shrugged, and turned to Jessica, Riley was nervous now and tried to ignore what just happened, the attention turned back to Chris when he blew a blow horn.

"Its okay guys, my hair was fine." Chris told the teens who groaned and rolled their eyes to the host, not caring about his looks, not to mention him at all. They all had their personal reasons to be there, and none of their reasons was to spend time with Chris. "Anyway I think I see another contestant." Chris commented, the attention shifted again and a girl with long brown curly hair stepped onto the dock of shame. She was light skinned and wore a neon blue hoodie and navy blue jeans with a rip in them. She walked off the boat and pretended to fall into Chris' arms, but being the self absorbent host he was he didn't notice, the girl caught herself and instead tripped Chris. "You must be Ivy." The host groaned, the new teen giggled and nodded her head. "Rule one, don't prank me or you get sued." The host smirked, Ivy rolled her eyes and continued.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you." Ivy waved to the crowed, a few waved and smiled back, for the most part people were only interested in the current conversations they were having and didn't pay much attention as they hadn't paid attention to anything Chris had done for the past ten minutes.

"Hey that's a nice flute case, do you have your flute with you?" Adam popped up; Ivy nodded her head but quickly changed the subject, asking if Adam wanted to help her out with something. Moments later, Adam walked behind Chris and kneeled down, the host not paying attention.

"Chris theirs a spider on your shoe!" Victor called out as instructed; Chris panicked for the millionth time in the hour and fell back, tripping over Adam, sending the current cast of contestants in an uproar. "Never mind I must have been imagining things." Victor chuckled to himself, Chris growled at the trick played on him but decided to ignore it for now and get back to the situation later.

"Very funny, but we have a new contestant." Chris announced as Eddy walked off the boat, he walked off completely naked scratching his butt earning a lot of laughs from everyone but Chris, Christine and Winter. Chris was shocked and in disbelief when the boy ran up to hug the host. "What are you doing?" Chris who was beyond mad at this point shouted to the now smirking teen.

"Sorry I forgot the rule got canceled right after Samantha." Eddy chuckled to himself, earning a high five from Peter and laughs from a few others. "What are you standing around for? Get back to hosting." Eddy raised an eyebrow, Chris' face grew red from embarrassment but like other things he endured that day he tossed it aside.

"No Chris I will not take my pants off!" Adam randomly shouted as Eddy put his clothes back on, people gave him weird looks and Adam looked down at the ground, sad his joke hadn't been as funny as the other humorous events going on. "It was just a joke…" Adam tried to explain.

"Well it wasn't funny." Christine scoffed at the nerd who looked down in sadness. "Leave comedy to the professionals please." She looked away and went back to looking in the mirror; Adam sighed and let the crowd surround him.

"Anyway we just have a few more contestants. Here's one now." Chris grinned, knowing this next contestant would be fun. A boy with messy black hair with parts of it sticking up in the back that had green eyes and wore a blue vest and a red shirt underneath with navy blue jeans with a tear in the left kneecap, the same place Peter had his rip. "How are you Derek?"

"I'm fine." Derek told the host before walking away; he scanned the cast similar to how Leroy did, making notes and judgments about every one of them. Leroy looked at Derek strangely, he thought the two were similar and Leroy already had in mind who he wanted to work with. Derek chose this time to look at Leroy who was staring back at him, Derek grinned and turned away.

Suddenly a girl jumped off the boat still docked in the Wawanakwa harbor and into the ocean. She popped up and spit out water. Underneath her popped up the same shark from before and the girl appeared to be riding it. "This is so fun! You should all try this at home!" The girl yelled as she jumped off the shark and onto the dock, everyone on the dock of shame gave her a weird look and labeled her as the crazy girl. Ivy ran up to the girl and immediately shook her hand.

"We're going to be great friends." Ivy laughed and took the girl over to her, both ignoring Chris completely which the host was fine with. "What's your name?" Ivy grinned, suddenly the girl started to chuckle, Ivy was confused and awaited a response.

"My name is Frank." The girl said earning more weird looks, she giggled and then started to laugh loudly. "I'm just kidding my name is Hannah. Boy I had you all going." She continued to laugh, Hannah had brown pigtails and wore a Hello Kitty t-shirt with a pink skirt and had no shoes on at all.

"Aren't you a bit old for that Hello Kitty pink color junk?" Peter raised an eyebrow, but Hannah didn't hear him and continued to talk and laugh loudly with Ivy. Winter blew her hair out of her face in disgust and annoyance.

"I know who I don't like already." She rolled her eyes, again Hannah didn't hear but Winter didn't care and wouldn't have cared even if Hannah heard her. Winter looked away from the pink blob, she thought to herself that she would do anything to get Hannah away from her and off the island and would do it as soon as possible.

"Two more, thank god. Okay next up is Kayla. Come out and hurry up." Chris called out to a girl supposedly Kayla. A girl came out with a crown on her head earning another set of odd stares and some laughs by her fellow contestants. She was an Asian Canadian girl and just by her jewelry you could tell she had a rich dad. She wore a purple gown that went down to her knees, having a lot of rings, necklaces and bracelets on.

"Somebody escort me please." Kayla called, Chris rolled his eyes and turned away, but Adam ran up and was happy to help. "Thank you kind peasant." Kayla told the geek who was too stunned to respond. "Where's the castle?" She looked around the camp, not seeing anything to her liking. "I demand to know where it's hiding!"

"Same place the kitchen is, right Chuck?" Chris smirked, by this time Chuck had regained his cool and just ignored the host, and making fun of it was no more fun for the host, Chris sighed and crossed his arms, sad his fun was ruined.

"Hey Princess Peach, where's Mario?" Joshua asked with a laugh, Kayla ignored this and went up to Samantha and Christine, thinking they were the closest to royalty besides herself of course. "What are you, delusional?" Joshua raised an eyebrow; Kayla faced the comedian and slapped him across the face, before turning back. "Princess has issues." He rolled his eyes and went back to talk to Riley, Chris smirked at the fighting and possible ratings he'd get from this new cast.

"Where is the castle?" Kayla asked Christine and Samantha puzzled, also not understanding the advertisement was fake. Kayla was a spoiled girl who had everything handed to her, she had a rich dad and she got whatever she wanted just like Christine. Kayla thought because of this she was royalty, and for this reason she wouldn't associate herself with people she thought as peasants unless she needed their help.

"I don't know where the castle is, Chris said it disappeared I think." Samantha looked sadly at the ground, Kayla gasped in horror and sadness. "I know, why would anybody want to make a castle disappear?" The two girls almost cried at the thought, Christine smirked and couldn't help chuckling to herself out of the stupidity of the other two. Christine knew what to do and when to do it, and how to make life here easier for herself.

"Anyway we have one last contestant before we can finally start." Chris sighed in relief as the last contestant stepped off the boat. A short, pale, thin girl stepped off the boat, Adam looked at her and his glasses fell off, he put them back on and saw what he thought was a goddess. She wore a white tank top and baggy dark blue jeans. She was carrying a black hoodie in case she was cold at night and had come prepared for the game. She had long, black, curly messed up hair that she was playing with, Adam immediately ran up to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Adam." He greeted holding out his hand, the girl was nervous and ran away, leaving Adam in disappointment. "I knew it; she's too good for me." Adam stomped his foot on the ground in sadness, trying to hide the feelings he was starting to get. "Can you tell me your name?" Adam called out, the girl was nervous but softly spoke.

"My name is Justice, nice to… meet you." She shook Adam's hand and walked off to the end of the dock of shame; she was afraid but stood next to Jessica who decided to talk to her. "Hello, what's your name?" She said to Jessica, before the music lover could respond, Chris told the 18 teens to be quiet so he could talk and explain.

"I've already separated you all into tribes, 2 tribes of 9." Chris started to explain, he took a deep breath as he prepared to explain the game. "The 18 of you will try to outlast each other by any means necessary, I don't care." Chris continued, the teens attention was now solely on the host. "Every 3 days, one of you will get kicked off, whichever tribe loses a challenge will go, and the winners are safe. This will happen until I say otherwise. Now, at the camps you all will be staying at will be a hidden immunity idol, play that and you are safe. It holds power. Anyhow, here are the tribes, if I call your name, you are on Tribe Lagoon." Chris finished explaining, but had explained vaguely on purpose to stun and confuse the teens just how he liked it. "Alexis the tree hugger, Leroy the silent one, Princess Kayla, Victor the Jerk, Christine the snob, Adam the geek, Eddy the… well Eddy, Peter the criminal and Crazy Hannah." Chris threw a map to Adam which hit him on the head. Victor picked it up and motioned for his tribe to follow him, the 9 teens went off to explore and find their camp.

"What about us? Are we on the other tribe?" Samantha asked puzzled, a few people groaned including Chris.

"You don't say?" Joshua rolled his eyes with that comment making a few people laugh, this was the perfect time for that meme and he had utilized it. Samantha was confused by what it meant and continued to ask questions. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Adam had ran back to the other tribe, hearing what Samantha had said.

"You… don't say…" An out of breath Adam gasped, he got looks that somebody already said it, and an embarrassed Adam ran back to his tribe. The other teens looked back at Chris awaiting a map to their camp.

"Anyway… Derek, Joshua, Riley, Chuck, Justice, Jessica, Winter, Samantha-"

"You mean me?" Samantha called out as she heard her name, more groans were heard.

"No the other Samantha." Derek rolled his eyes, not believing somebody could be as brain dead as the girl he was talking to right now. "Now please let the kind host finish." He told the Brunette who nodded her head before asking where the other Samantha was, earning more groans.

"As I was saying…" Chris continued where he left off before Samantha cut him off earlier, you could clearly see he was pissed off and obviously he regret choosing her because she was 'hot' and not reviewing her application. "And Ivy, you are Tribe Oasis." Chris threw a map to Riley who bobbled it but caught the map, he lead his tribe in the opposite direction of Tribe Lagoon went.

Chef Hatchet walked over to Chris and gave him a fist bump. "Everything is in place." The Chef snickered, joining the host in a cruel laugh. "Wait till they see what their camp is."

After what seemed like hours, both tribes managed to get to the assigned camps, but there was a problem. "Hey guys… why does our tribe flag say Tribe Oasis?" A nervous Leroy looked up and saw they were in the wrong camp. "Chris must have given us the wrong map on purpose…" Leroy told his tribe, a hushed whisper came upon them.

"That's correct!" A walkie talkie set up at the Oasis camp and the Lagoon camp said, the Oasis tribe hadn't noticed they were in the wrong camp and already started to build shelter. "Your first challenge is right here, right now!" Gasps from both tribes were heard, but confusion struck as neither tribe knew what to do. Chris sighed and started to explain. "First tribe to get to their real camp gets an advantage, they will pick two items out of tarp, flint and rice, the losing tribe as a show that I'm not an evil bastard will receive whatever isn't picked. I'll airdrop whatever you pick via helicopter, so get moving!" Chris yelled to both tribes, at first nobody moved, but in a few seconds after taking in what happened, both tribes started to scramble in panic.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**So Samantha is on the other tribe, my original plan was for me, her and Kayla, but I think Adam will do…" A smirking Christine looked at her nails, thinking she had this whole game figured out. "That street kid and the bully are aligned and I'm sure I can persuade them, and that Leroy kid is a threat so I might just get him out first to make this easy for me."**_

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Derek and I are on opposite tribes, so my original plan won't work, I don't trust that Christine girl though, something is off about her." Leroy whispered into the camera. "She just seems weird."**_

_**Confessional –**_

"_**That Adam is cute… I wish we were on the same tribe." Justice shyly spoke, she heard something in the bushes and timidly ran away, although what was in the bushes was only a squirrel.**_

_**Confessional –**_

"_**The environment needs to be protected! If I win I am going to give the money to get Chris fired… oh and help the environment of course." Alexis rambled on about Chris being evil and needing to save the environment, most of what she said was edited out.**_

_**Confessional –**_

"_**I think all I have to do to play this game is be funny, I'll work on good social play and everyone will want to be aligned with me, and I'm strong enough to do decent in challenges, as long as nobody thinks I'm too funny I'll be fine." Joshua crossed his arms, trying to formulate a strategy. "I have spoken to Riley, Jessica and Chuck before this game even began so that's a good start."**_

**Tribe Oasis**

"Okay we need a plan; we all need to go together. That means, Samantha, we can't wonder off on our own." Derek decided to take charge, nobody disagreed. The 9 teens started to walk back from where they came, all worried they'd get lost. "We just need to remain calm and-" Before Derek could finish, he heard a shriek coming from behind him. He turned around and Jessica was kneeling on the ground with her iPod in pieces. "Jessica, relax, if you win you can buy a million iPods." Derek persuaded, manipulating her to get a move on and do what he wanted to.

"Okay so we just need to finish, let's get a move on." Winter tried to stick her tribe together, she wanted to go to sleep and just forget about what she signed up for. She had already had some bad experiences on day 1, she just wanted to glide by the game and hope for the best.

"We want to win." Riley turned around before grabbing Winter and running ahead. "Come on tribe let's go!" As tribe Oasis ran back the way they came, a few of them decided to hold hands so none of them would get lost.

"I think if we just head south we'll be at the Dock of Shame, and we can just follow the trail the other tribe left with footprints from there." Justice spoke up, her tribe agreed and all hurried off to the dock of shame, all wanting to just get to camp and get this day over with.

"Where are Ivy and Samantha?" Joshua stopped running and realized two tribe mates were missing. "Not good, not good…" The teen shook, not wanting to lose the first challenge. "Where did they go…?" He looked around before Ivy popped out of a tree, startling the comedian. "I'm relieved but angry, don't do that!" Joshua took a sigh of relief as did the other members of the tribe.

"I don't know where Samantha is though." Ivy shrugged, the tribe started to frantically call out their teammates name. "Samantha? Come out!"

**Tribe Lagoon**

"I say we split up, that way we find camp and then alert the others about it." Hannah suggested, getting strange looks from the rest of her tribe.

"The whole point is that we all have to be there…" Leroy replied, negating the use of the newly formed idea. "We have to move, now." He said, a roar was heard and a bear had jumped out of the bushes, the whole Lagoon tribe darted out of the camp in different directions, Alexis stopped and decided to try and calm the bear down.

"Hey little guy… I'm a friend don't worry…" Alexis put her hands up, the bear roared again and Alexis ran off now scared for her life. "Okay I shouldn't have done that…" She gasped for air as soon as she got away from the bear. "Where is everybody… hello?" The environmentalist called out; now alert she had been separated from the group. "This is bad…"

**Tribe Oasis**

"Where is Samantha…?" Chuck groaned as he looked around, the tribe had decided to give up and for the night set up camp. "I guess we'll look for her in the morning." Chuck shrugged as picked a few berries and edible leaves from nearby bushes and plants. "This should make a… snack…" Chuck divided up what he found and although it was barely anything, the teens knew it was better than nothing.

"Well at least we have something." Riley shrugged being optimistic, he wanted to keep hope alive and keep spirits alive. "Maybe the other team is doing worse than us…"

"Yeah, maybe." Winter rolled her eyes, thinking it was crazy to set up camp in the middle of the challenge even if it was night. She highly doubted the other tribe was doing worse than hers.

**Lagoon Tribe**

The Lagoon Tribe minus Alexis were all stuck in a tree, at the trunk was the bear that was chasing Alexis and the rest of the tribe earlier. "Please go away…" Adam yelled at the bear, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. "How are we supposed to sleep or win now?"

"We won't. But we can blame this easily." Victor smirked, Adam raised an eyebrow. "Let's just get people to blame this on Alexis and then we vote her out, she doesn't do anything but annoy anybody anyway… come on pal, a dude alliance of me, you, Leroy, Eddy and Peter… we'll control the tribe." Adam quickly agreed, wanting to be a part of the majority alliance. "Then it's settled…" Victor continued to smirk.

"Let's just vote Alexis out and get over with it." Peter sighed, he wanted to sleep and get shelter, and more importantly out of the tree and away from the bear. "Chris if you can hear me we all vote Alexis off and it's doing you a favor and you know it!" The street wise punk yelled into the sky as if the host could hear him.

The camera flashed to Chris who was in a tent of his own, Chef Hatchet was next to him as the two shared a mini mansion on the island. Chris flashed his famous toothy grin. "That's day 1 for you, tune in tomorrow to look for day 2 and see the end of the challenge! Then day 3, we play for the real deal, immunity, and hopefully Alexis will be voted out." The host chuckled, showing his own bias opinions as the host. "That will teach her… next time, on Survivor: Total Drama!"

**A few announcements here now, this chapter was over 7000 words and I'm not always going to write this much because it took a while to write. More things will be incorporated into the story, I promise. The chapters are named "Day One" "Day Two" "Day Three" etc. for reasons, because each episode is a different day, meaning there will be at least 39 chapters, plus other special chapters.**

**Anyway, vote on the poll on my profile on who you want to see more of and please leave a review, I worked hard and I want to know what you all think, a simple "Nice chapter" will be sufficient, just so I know you are reading. **

**Expect the next update either tomorrow or the day after that. Until then just keep telling me how I've done! And make sure to tell me who you like and don't like because I want to keep the story entertaining, so if a character isn't liked I'll probably boot them to keep the story interesting! **

**Read, Review, Vote on Poll, Repeat! **

**And sorry if your character wasn't as involved as some of the others, I tried to make everybody have equal amounts of lines and tried to portray them as you told me to, if you have any concerns about your character just let me know!**


	4. Episode Two: Day Two

**Here's another update! There will always be an author's note at the end of the story, just keep that in mind. Anyway, keep voting in the poll on my profile page for the characters you like and want to see more of!**

The camera flashed to a certain host in a bunker, next to him was a bulk man wearing an apron and a Chef's hat. "Welcome back to Survivor: Total Drama!" Chris flashed a toothy grin to the camera, secretly using the reflection from the mirror to check his hair. "It's now day 2 and neither tribe is back to their camp. Without fire, food or shelter how will any of them survive? And what happened to the missing campers? Find out right here, right now!"

**(Theme Song Plays)**

_**Confessional –**_

"_**See I've seen people in this show before play solid strategic games, but they always mess up their strategic game." Derek rubbed his chin as if he were deep in thought. "I can't let that happen, by any means I cannot have a bad social game. I need to work things out in my own head and then get somebody else to be the figurehead and get the votes, that way the blame doesn't go on me, and it's really my moves being made." Derek smirked, thinking he had the whole game figured out. **_

"_**People play this game to hard to early, for now I think I should lay low with the guys alliance, but when it's time to strike I will. And that strike will strike hard. Like… like a hard strike." Leroy trailed off and started to chuckle nervously at the analogy he failed to make. "But it will be hard!"**_

"_**It's about 6:00am and still no sign of Samantha… where could she be…?" Jessica sighed, worrying for her teammate but mostly being concerned about the challenge. "If she loses it for us it will be her, but those rewards are going to be worth it if we win."**_

"_**So right now, we have a man alliance of me, Victor, Eddy, Leroy and… Adam." Peter shuttered at the last part, obviously not hiding the fact he didn't like Adam. "To tell the truth I'd much rather have Christine as an ally, but she is going to do anything to get a majority and if that means I have to play buddy-buddy with Adam for his vote, I'm game." Peter shrugged with a slight smirk; he was carving something out of a stick with his pocket knife which seemed to preoccupy his time.**_

**Lagoon Tribe**

"Is everybody awake? We need to go now if we want to have a chance at winning." Victor tried getting the group together, he peered down and the bear was gone. "The bear is gone so let's make our move." Victor jumped off the tree, Peter and Eddy did the same, Adam then tried to jump down but ended up hitting a tree branch in an uncomfortable position.

"Ouch…" Adam stared blankly into the wilderness before wincing and grabbing his area in pain, Eddy, Peter and Victor laughed at the nerd who glared at his supposed friends, Christine rolled her eyes at this and walked off followed by Hannah and Kayla who paid no attention to Adam whatsoever. Leroy hopped off the tree after climbing down it and started to walk off too.

"What are we going to do about that other girl?" Christine turned around, Hannah and Kayla stopped and turned around as well, Peter and Victor exchanged looks about how close the three girls were and started getting cautious.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Looks like the three girls are closer than I thought… meaning that we actually need Adam…" Victor sighed in disappointment. "At least we need him for now…" **_

"I think we should just continue on without her and go to our camp." Kayla suggested, the boys paid no attention while Christine just shook her head, Kayla looked at the ground sadly as her idea was rejected, Hannah gave her pat on the back.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Sometimes I think nobody wants to listen to me, like they don't appreciate my ideas." Kayla looked down at the ground, almost in tears, her idea being ignored hurt a lot more then it looked like it did. "I want to look smart and to do that I think I should stick with people I trust, like Christine, she cares about me." Kayla smiled; not realizing what she said was a far stretch from the truth.**_

"What if one of us goes off to find Alexis? She couldn't have gotten away too far." Adam suggested, almost immediately, Victor and Peter agreed with him, Adam grinned that they liked his idea; blind to the fact the two boys were using him. "So who wants to go?"

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Eddy shrugged and spoke up, not seeing what the big deal was. "I'll go." Eddy raised a hand, Adam nodded and Eddy stripped naked and ran off, the boys went hysterical while Kayla and Christine looked away, Hannah was dazed at the site.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**He… he's huge!" Hannah managed to speak after being stunned for quite a bit.**_

"The rest of us should head off to camp." Leroy spoke up, the 7 others walked back to find their camp, heading in the direction they came from the previous day.

**Oasis Tribe**

"Honestly, I think we should just head forward." Riley gave out his opinion, nobody spoke after this but nobody said they disagreed either. They didn't exactly want to leave behind Samantha but it appeared they didn't have a choice.

"I agree with Riley…" Winter nodded her head in agreement. She didn't speak much but when she did people knew she would make the fairest decision.

"Yeah I do too, honestly I want to keep the tribe strong and all but if we want to win this challenge and get that food then we need to move it and get to that camp." Ivy stood up, she saw Joshua and Chuck asleep, she rolled her eyes and slapped them both until they got up.

"Okay fine." Chuck sighed as he got up unwillingly, he was probably the only one against leaving a teammate behind but he was clearly out numbered. "Let's just go."

"I think we should set some diversions up to slow down the other tribe…" Justice said as a few of her tribemates went ahead. Everyone stopped and looked at her at that moment, both Ivy and Joshua grinned.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up." Joshua said as he sat down his entire luggage. "This won't take long." He chuckled to himself before giving Ivy a quick high five.

"Are you sure? Do you need any help?" Jessica asked before a bag was shoved into her arms by Ivy, startled, Jessica fell over. "Um…"

"Can you carry that for me? Thanks!" Ivy said before turning away to work on a few traps and diversions to slow down their competition. Jessica shrugged and let out a sigh before turning away to catch up to the rest of the group.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**I brought a lot from home, like plushies, I can't bare to leave them at home, if I didn't have them to sleep with at night I'd die." Joshua said nervously as he admitted he still slept with things along the lines of stuffed animals to the world. "But also I have some props for comedy, and with that I can set up traps with…"**_

"_**That wasn't what I meant but help…" Jessica frowned at being the pack mule of the tribe. "But if it's for the team…"**_

"Okay so this goes here… and this here… Justice hand me that for a second please." Ivy instructed, Joshua and Justice closely followed the prankster, she knew what she was doing and the other two compared to her with following her every command without asking a question. "And… done…" Ivy smirked devilishly as the 3 stood up to look at the work of art they created.

"That should slow them down." Joshua laughed as he threw his fist into the air in excitement. "Justice that was a great idea."

"Um… thanks Joshua." Justice smiled weakly as she turned away, when she looked back Ivy and Joshua was running to catch up with the group. Justice ran to catch up with them and quickly passed them earning two astonished looks. "I have some practice."

**Lagoon Tribe**

"Hey! I think I see the dock of shame up ahead!" Victor shouted, the part of the tribe that was there shouted in excitement as they made their way to the dock of shame. "Now we just have to figure out which way camp is."

"Well I'd imagine the opposite direction of what we went, so let's go west." Adam suggested, the others nodded their head and they took off, Adam earned a few pats on the back again for just stating the obvious, giving Christine suspicions.

"Good idea, let's go! Forward march!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs, the four boys took off, Christine grabbed Hannah and Kayla's arms and held them back for a second, Kayla and Hannah looked at Christine in confusion.

"We have a problem." Christine stated, the other two girls listened closely. "If we want to reach the final 3 we need Alexis and Adam, and the boys are buttering Adam up now, meaning we have to work hard to get majority." Kayla and Hannah had no clue what Christine was talking about but nodded their heads in agreement.

"So like, should I flirt with Adam?" Kayla asked Christine nodded her head; Kayla made a gagging noise but sighed. "Well if it will get us to the final 3…"

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Originally I was going to flirt with Adam, but I guess Kayla can do it, I mean I am coming up with the plans so they should do what I say." Christine looked at her fingernails, acting and appearing self absorbed and not caring about her teammates well being. "We need votes, and the boys are doing a good job so far, Kayla and Hannah aren't much to work with and I doubt Alexis will be either, but at least I have their votes." The spoiled girl sighed as she went back to filing her nails.**_

"So um… how do you think Eddy is doing?" Hannah stammered out, Christine raised an eyebrow, thinking if Hannah liked him.

"If you like Eddy and can get him to outside then that would be perfect, understand where I'm going?" Christine stared Hannah in the eye, Hannah; afraid to say no simply nodded her head. "Good."

**Eddy**

"Alexis?" Eddy yelled for about the millionth time, he was getting nowhere accept more lost then he already was. "Marco?"

"Polo!" A scream was called from above, Eddy looked up and saw Alexis in a tree, she jumped down and landed on Eddy, being naked it made it more awkward then it already was. "Why are you naked…?" Alexis jumped off Eddy as soon as she fully saw him.

"Like what you see?" Eddy raised an eyebrow, Alexis' jaw literally dropped, she started to mumble but nothing was understood.

**Oasis Tribe**

"Hey Joshua, Justice, Ivy, is that you?" Riley looked, peering into the distance, he saw three people but he couldn't make out who it was. Justice was about to call back but Joshua grinned and covered her mouth like he had something to say, unfortunately for him before he could say anything Ivy did.

"Yeah we're here." Ivy called out and looked at Joshua like she had won a game. The three laughed and ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

Suddenly, Derek stopped, which caused the whole tribe to stop. "If we keep traveling like this then we'll spot the other tribe and they'll see us which might mean they might try and slow us down, we should travel on the beach, that way they won't see us coming. And the camps are located right by the beaches too." Derek told his tribe, everyone agreed and decided to run across the beaches, a few minutes later, the Lagoon Tribe showed up.

"Looks like we have a clear path to victory!" Kayla cheered; the others shook their head disappointing Kayla.

"Eddy and Alexis are still missing; the whole tribe needs to be at our camp for us to win." Leroy frowned with a sigh; the group walked a few steps farther before a strange noise was heard. The 7 teens got frightened but nothing happened so they kept walking.

"That's strange…" Adam raised an eyebrow, puzzled why a sound went off and nothing happened. "Usually when a sound like that happens-" a net cut Adam off and the 7 were sprung up in the air by a net.

**Eddy and Alexis**

"Remember; say nothing about our… bonding…" Alexis bit her lip, embarrassed of what just happened.

"You mean when you were riding on my-"

"Yes that! Now shut up and put your pants on." Alexis cut Eddy off before he could finish his sentence. The two had done something not suitable for description and therefore will not be brought up until deemed worthy enough to pop up again.

"Okay don't get your pretzel in a knot…" Eddy rolled his eyes; Alexis looked at him for a moment then slapped her forehead, obviously regretting previous actions.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Okay even I know that sounded stupid." Eddy admitted to the camera, trying to look like a complete moron. "Why am I still naked? I like it like that, my body, my rules!"**_

Eddy and Alexis continued walking for what seemed like hours, probably because it was about an hour before they reached the rest of their tribe. "Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Eddy laughed at his own joke while everyone else groaned. The two were able to rip the net and the 9 ran to the camp, which was previously set up because of the Oasis Tribe.

"Did we win?" Hannah blurted into the walkie talkie, hoping that the other tribe had sucked more then them.

"Congratulations Lagoon Tribe!" Chris started with enthusiasm in his voice, earning cheers from the Lagoon Tribe. "Wait for it…" The host told Chef Hatchet as the two snickered. "You've won second prize!"

"We won second guys!" Kayla cheered and high fived Hannah, the two didn't understand they lost. "Oh wait…" Kayla realized, earning a few groans and looks from the others. "Well at least we get something."

"And we have a shelter too." Adam pointed out the previously built shelter. "What do you think we are going to get?" The nerd asked his tribe, before a response, a sudden air package dropped from the sky, landing on and completely crushing the Oasis Tribe built shelter.

"Rats." Peter scowled, snapping his fingers like the tribe almost got away with having a shelter and doing no work at all. "Somebody open the box." The street teen said, within a minute the box was pried open by himself with the priers he had carved out of a stick with his pocket knife earlier, inside was Rice.

"At least we have food." Leroy shrugged, trying to look on the bright side. "How about Peter and Adam make a fire while the rest of us try and build a shelter." Leroy suggested, nobody had any issues and the tribe got to work.

**Oasis Tribe**

"I can't believe we won!" Joshua cheered as the Oasis Tribe finishes building their shelter. The tribe had gotten to their camp an hour or two before the Lagoon Tribe.

_Flashback_

_The Oasis Tribe was on the beaches where Winter spotted a speedboat, the whole tribe hopped in, Chris was mad but let it slide because the use of a speed boat was never declared against the rules. When the tribe set foot on the beach they spotted their real camp along with Samantha. "Thank god you slow pokes are here, I had ran ahead right after I heard Jessica yell about her iPod." Samantha told the group who were amazed at how she beat them here. "Chris said that I had to wait for all of you to get here before the tribe won though."_

"And we have flint for fire and a great shelter." Riley grinned as he gave Jessica a fist pump. "How is the fire coming along Ivy?" Riley asked, suddenly an explosion happened and Ivy coughed up some smoke before chuckling nervously.

"I'll do it." Justice spoke up as she took the flint from Ivy and within seconds started a fire.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jessica asked out of curiosity, Justice was about to explain before Chuck came out with a mix of nuts, fruits, berries and two fish.

"Dinner!" Chuck grinned as he earned cheers from his tribe. "All we need to do is cook the fish, for now just nibble on the fruits and berries."

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Chuck is really likeable, which is why I need him out. I've figured out who my figurehead can be and will get in their head Chuck is bad, then they will get the votes and I get off free." Derek sat back as his plan came together. "And if I find the idol then everything goes better than expected." The schemer chuckled to himself trying not to show his joy to the others.**_

Derek went up to him and tapped Riley on the shoulder, "Hey can we talk for a second?" Derek asked, Riley shrugged and went off to talk to Derek, luckily for the schemer, nobody noticed. "I want to go in this game far with you, to do that I want a plan if we lose, and Chuck is a really likeable guy, meaning he's a threat in the long run, and he's a smart guy so he'll be coming after us if we lose."

"Go on." Riley nodded his head, so far in agreement with Derek.

"So I'm thinking first time we lose we boot him, we both try and talk to everybody we can and do something like convince them Chuck is bad, it will be tough but we can do it." Derek tried to hide his grin, Riley saw a good point and fell for Derek's act. "What do you say?"

_**Confessional -**_

"_**Well the first few days you need to make your alliances, and with Derek and I as a team, we can get votes every time we lose and get votes to send out whoever we want. And Chuck as a cook will be missed but I mean he will never be voted out if he provides for everyone." Riley was incomplete agreement with Derek, for reasons of Derek and his own.**_

_**Confessional –**_

"_**As long as I let Riley think he is in control then I am set. I'll play this game behind the scenes." Derek explained his thoughts and gameplay, wanting to let off steam so he wouldn't have to reveal it to others.**_

The camera shifted to Chris who was in his trailer, Chef Hatchet nearby. "Well that's the episode for today; will Derek's plan work out? Will the men alliance stick together, or will Christine tear it apart? And will any of my questions ever be answered… and where the hell is my coffee?" Chris growled the last part, an intern ran up to give him coffee, only for Chris to spit in his face. "Find out next time, on Survivor: Total Drama!"

**Just a rundown, the game is in intervals of 3 days, day 1 is a reward challenge, day 2 is mostly talk at camp about alliances and to develop characters, day 3 is challenges and tribal council. After that the day cycle repeats, easy right?**

**Keep voting in the polls, it closes soon, and after it does a new one will be up. I want to know who everyone likes and dislikes. **

**And tell me how I'm doing, I'm trying to develop everyone smoothly and at the same time, if you like something, tell me, if you don't, tell me, if you want to suggest anything, tell me. Anyhow vote and review!**


	5. Episode Three: Day Three

"Day 3 of Survivor: Total Drama and things are starting to heat up." The camera was focused on Chris; standing by Chris was Chef Hatchet who was in his famous pink dress. "Dude, why are you in that?"

"It feels comfy, problem?" Chef Hatchet raised an eyebrow; Chris shrugged and got off the topic. Chef Hatchet mumbled something about Chris and then walked off the screen.

"When faced with their first immunity challenge, the tribes and contestants will be put to the test; the losers have to vote somebody out, and what of the hidden immunity idols at the camps? Find out what happens next, on Survivor: Total Drama!" Chris exclaimed the typical introduction as the camera cut away from him.

**(Theme Song Plays)**

**Lagoon Tribe – Night Two**

"Good night everybody." Adam yawned as he stretched out his body, the shelter the tribe built was satisfactory for most of them and they decided to make beds out of leaves and just lay on them. This wasn't good enough for some contestants though.

"Um where is my bed?" Kayla raised an eyebrow, the other teens had enough of her 'I am royalty and therefore deserve everything I want' attitude. "And where is my room? You don't expect me to share a whole shelter with you all do you?"

"No princess, you have your own royal chambers." Eddy rolled his eyes sarcastically, Kayla however thought he was serious and squealed, Eddy along with Victor and Peter sighed, Christine although not looking like she cared was frustrated.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**How can anybody be that stupid?" Christine groaned as she barely was able to put up with Kayla. "She is lucky I need her vote… Otherwise she would be off right now."**_

"So where is my bed?" Kayla smiled widely, still thinking she was getting whatever she pleased. "I mean surely you all didn't forget to build me my own shelter. I kept reminding you to do it."

"Kayla your own room is about 20000 miles east and not around here." Peter fed up with Kayla and her nonsense stood up and decided to get her to shut up. "We will personally send you there next tribal council we get, and then we will all be happy."

"Are you trying to say you are going to vote me off? Because that won't work." Kayla thought she knew something Peter didn't; this however caught Peter's attention. The street kid motioned for Kayla to go on and she did. "We know about your little guys alliance and it is stupid." Kayla continued, the boys started to chuckle at Kayla, Christine started to shake her head in frustration. "The girls are all aligned, and we are going to get the majority and then you are going to get voted out!" Kayla crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue, Peter burst out in laughter confusing Kayla.

"If you realized we have more guys then girls on the tribe and that everyone hates you then you'd be correcting what you said, but you'll be lucky to realize that after watching this episode on tape." Peter laughed as he high fived Victor, Kayla growled and walked away.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**I'm going to find that hidden immunity idol, and that way I can't be voted out." Kayla grinned as she went off into the night away from camp. "Now I just have to find it."**_

"Can we please vote her off?" Victor asked his whole tribe, the boys agreed and unwillingly, so did Christine, Hannah and Alexis. "Good, I don't want this drama and she is so stupid…"

"Voting her off will help our tribe." Leroy spoke up, when he spoke he usually got a lot of attention, which he started to receive now. "We get a mental challenge she'll blow it for us, so we need her gone. But only if we lose, I'd rather not throw the first challenge."

"Agreed." Christine nodded her head, knowing she lost her alliance she wanted to at least keep herself safe. Hannah tapped Christine on the shoulder and motioned for Christine to follow her away from camp.

"Why are we going to vote off Kayla?" Hannah asked puzzled, Christine put a finger over her mouth to silence Hannah, and then whispered to her alliance mate.

"We have no choice now, but if we can find a hidden immunity idol we can save her and then vote one of the guys off." Christine explained, Hannah nodded her head as she followed along. "For now just play along with the boys." As Christine and Hannah walked back to camp, Victor got suspicious.

"What have you two been up too?" Victor raised an eyebrow, sensing something between the two was going on.

"Nothing." Christine said, only for Victor to look at Christine again, he was ready to make a scene and Christine knew it and knew she had to react quickly. "Fine we were… um…-"

"Whatever." Victor rolled his eyes, knowing the two were strategizing, but at this time of night didn't care, he walked away and Christine breathed a sigh of relief.

**Oasis Tribe – Night Two**

The Oasis Tribe had shelter already, had a fire and was able to catch fish. Life was going fine for them, night fell and they were all able to easily fall asleep, all but one of them at least.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**I want that idol for protection and power." Derek explained as he started to search beneath rocks and in trees. "If I get that I will control the game, let alone my tribe."**_

Derek searched for what seemed like hours before giving up, he arrived back at camp and started making a midnight snack, then went to bed. When morning fell the tribe all got up cohesively, Joshua and Ivy went to check for tree mail from Chris expecting a challenge, which they were right to expect.

"Tree mail!" Ivy called out to the tribe as she and Joshua returned, the whole tribe gathered around the fire pit as Joshua started to read the letter.

"Strength and smarts it will not test but rest assure you need to pick your best." Joshua read off the paper, that sentence was all it said, which left the whole tribe puzzled. "Well if it isn't a battle of brain or brawn what is it?"

"Well I think it might be endurance." Justice shrugged as she suggested a challenge idea. "It doesn't test strength or smarts." She reasoned, picking the logical choice Justice thought she was right until further suggestions popped up.

"Knowing Chris it's probably something to please him like whoever can suck up to him best." Winter rolled her eyes; this grabbed the tribe's attention which left Winter confused. "It was just a joke."

"Yeah but I mean what else is there?" Riley argued which left Winter without a reply. "Regardless what it is we need to win."

"The mail has something wrote on the back Joshua." Jessica pointed out; Joshua turned the page and read it to his tribe.

"Also bring all personal items…" Joshua read which made him nervous. " Be right back!" He ran into his shelter, leaving his tribe at the bonfire pit.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Chris is sadistic, so he might try and pull a fast one, so I better hide my stuff…" Joshua said as he dug a hole before placing all his stuff in it, he went to refill the hole and marked the spot so he remembered it. "Joshua 1, Chris 0."**_

"Well if the challenge is sucking up to Chris we better practice." Ivy joked, the rest of her tribe didn't take the joke so funny and Samantha actually started to practice.

"We should compliment his hair. He loves his hair." Chuck reminded his tribe, a lot of the people agreed, Derek clenched a fist. "And his shoes, don't forget his shoes."

"We'll have this won, piece of cake!" Riley grinned as his tribe started to practice coming up with compliments for Chris.

"Where?" Samantha shouted out, earning groans from her tribe.

**Tribe Lagoon - Day Three**

"Guys we have tree mail." Adam said as he walked back to camp, as he was walking he read it out so everyone could hear. "Strength and smarts it will not test but rest assure you need to pick your best." Adam turned over the mail and read the back as well. "And it says to bring our personal items." Adam shrugged; this caused attention from the group.

"I'm not bringing anything, what if Chris… touches it?" Christine stammered, the whole tribe got freaked out about this, all thinking the host touching something was a crime of humanity.

"What if the challenge is to bring all the items?" Eddy shrugged; the tribe sighed and started to pack their things.

"What are you doing Kayla?" Peter asked as he saw Kayla covering something up with dirt, Kayla turned around and flashed a weak grin; Peter could tell she was nervous and just walked away. Kayla sighed in relief as she walked away too, but Peter walked back, the camera then shifted elsewhere.

"If the challenge isn't to bring items what do you think it will be?" Alexis tried to make small talk with Leroy who shrugged in response. "And what does it mean pick your best?"

"I don't know." Leroy got up and walked away, bewildering Alexis and leaving the environmentalist to her own thoughts.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**I don't want to talk too much to the girls, otherwise I can get ousted or something." Leroy explained his previous actions. "I just want to win challenges for now and play it safe."**_

The camera cut to Chris who was in a Tuxedo; near him was a giant wheel. "Come on in guys!" The host called, both tribes entered, all bringing personal belongings except Joshua who left a few things behind.

"Why do they still have all their players?" Jessica asked the host who looked at the music lover weirdly, then realized what she meant.

"The last challenge was a reward challenge, I thought I said that." Chris looked puzzled but shrugged it off. "Anyway, here is your first immunity challenge, I said pick your best, so before I explain the challenge pick four people, you have 4 seconds… times up." Chris smirked, the teens growled at the host. "Justice who does your tribe pick?"

Justice thought for a moment before saying anything. "Derek, Chuck, Joshua and Riley because they are the men of the tribe, and this is how they prove it." She giggled, the four teens stepped up and the girls relaxed on the bench.

"Tribe Lagoon, who represents you?" Chris turned to the other tribe, before an answer was heard the host was interrupted.

"Why don't you ask one of their players to decide like you did us?" Ivy blurted out, Chris frowned and with a sigh he randomly selected a teen from the other tribe.

"Kayla pick four people, and make it quick." Chris commanded, Kayla however was in no hurry and started counting on her fingers. "Now!"

"Okay I pick Peter, Adam, Alexis and me." Kayla said as she was yelled at, she and the 3 others stepped up to Chris as the others stepped down to watch.

"Okay, the eight of you have been selected to take part in… Wheel… of… Torture!" The host announced, earning groans from the participants and cheers from the other 10 as they didn't have to endure the pain. "All you do is spin the wheel, it will land on either a challenge which you have to complete, do it and you move on, fail you are out. Or you could land on a duel piece meaning you challenge somebody from the other tribe, whoever wins stays in and whoever loses is out. Finally you can land on a redirect space meaning you can redirect the challenge to anybody else." Chris explained the challenge but kept it vague enough for him to get a laugh out of it later on. "Adam will spin first."

"Okay well here it goes…" Adam nervously walked up to the wheel, as the spinner stopped it landed on a redirect which Adam grinned at. "I redirect the challenge to Chuck."

"Okay Chuck, your challenge is to… kiss a girl, and if that girl tries to mess it up their tribe automatically goes to tribal where that contestant will most likely be voted off." Chris smirked as Adam lost a chance at kissing Justice.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Rats!" Adam snapped his fingers, mad at himself for spinning on the redirect. "Chris can be so cruel."**_

"Um what if I don't want to kiss anybody?" Chuck asked the host who shrugged, Chuck gave Chris a look and the host sighed as he checked the cue card.

"Then you are out of the challenge." Chris said, Chuck shrugged and sat down, earning glares from his tribe but cheers from the other tribe.

"Okay up next to spin is Joshua." Chris said, Joshua walked up and spun the wheel, which landed on a normal slot. "You are going to love this one, because of that spin, everybody has to put their personal items in this bin." Chris smirked, the confused teens shrugged and dumped their items into the bin, Chris took the bin and rolled it to roll down the dock of shame and send all the items into the lake, earning screams from the rest of the contestants. "Blame Joshua, not me, he spun it." Chris chuckled, enjoying every moment of this game so far.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Glad I left my plushies at camp…" Joshua let out a sigh of relief as he escaped what seemed like a death penalty to him.**_

"Next up is Alexis." Chris selected a random person from the Lagoon Tribe, Alexis spun and landed on a normal spot, Chris picked up the cue card on that spot and read it outloud. "Eat 10 worms." Chris grinned, Alexis looked at the host in horror before looking back at her tribe and sighing. "And no puking."

"Here goes…" Alexis wiped a tear from her eye; she reached into a nearby convenient bucket of worms and shoved them all into her mouth. She fought to keep them down but in the end threw them all up. "Sorry…" Alexis frowned and was sad she failed her tribe, Chris laughed and in anger she took the cue card out of the hosts hand and ripped it before tossing it to the ground. "There aren't even any words on these cards!" Alexis yelled at the host, who shrugged.

"I've been making the tasks up as we go along, so what." Chris laughed which earned more glares from the contestants. "No rule against that, anyway, Derek is up now." The host said, he made it clear that it was his game so whatever he said went. Derek spun the wheel which landed on a duel spot. "Duel anybody you want dude."

"I'll pick Peter." Derek pointed at the street kid who shrugged, not caring knowing he was safe no matter which tribe won.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**I don't care which tribe wins, but I'd rather vote off Chuck now, and if I throw it but make it seem like I tried, Chuck is the one to blame because he wouldn't even attempt his challenge." Derek smirked, as usual he thought he had it all figured out.**_

"The duel is simple, pin your opponent to the ground for 3 seconds and you win." Chris said, almost immediately, Peter tackled Derek just for fun and was declared the winner, Derek secretly grinned.

"Sorry guys." Derek looked at the ground to hide his smile, luckily for him his tribe bought his fake apology. "I hope we still win."

"Riley is up next." The host picked out of him and Kayla randomly, losing the order he had previously had, Riley nervously went up to the wheel and spun, it landed on a picture of Chris. "Oh goodie, compliment me and you move on to the next round."

Riley had a look on his face that said 'Are you kidding me?' but sighed and swallowed his pride, although he was thinking of compliments for the host earlier in the day. "You have nice hair." Riley rolled his eyes, Chris grinned and Riley sat back down safely.

"Okay Adam is up now." The host said, completely ignoring Kayla and the fact she didn't go yet.

"But I already went!" Adam protested, earning a glare from the host. The nerd sighed and spun the wheel, it landed on a duel. "I challenge Joshua." Adam shrugged, not sure who to face.

"What is… two plus two?" Chris asked, earning blank stares from the rest of the contestants.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**I thought Chris could come up with a better challenge then simple math…" Ivy looked into the camera shocked that this was the sadistic host who everyone hated, somebody whose worst challenge so far was math.**_

"Four!" Both Adam and Joshua shouted at the same time, Chris smirked and the two boys both exchanged looks.

"Ties mean you are both out, I make the rules and it is my game so whatever I say goes, you are both eliminated." Chris smirked devilishly; this earned a lot of complaints from every contestant which the host ignored. "Moving on, Kayla you get your first crack at the wheel."

Kayla ran up to the wheel and spun. She also landed on a duel and immediately called out a name. "Peter, it's time to duel!" Kayla yelled at the top of her lungs, confusing everyone.

"We're on the same team!" Peter yelled at the girl who didn't pay attention to him. "Challenge Riley and beat him and we win the challenge! Chris isn't that against the rules?"

"Screw the rules, I have money!" Kayla yelled out randomly earning more sighs from her fellow contestants.

"No she already said you." Chris chuckled to himself maniacally. "Whoever survives will face Riley." The host said, Peter glared at Kayla who glared right back at him. "All you have to do is answer the following question." Chris said, trying to create tension. "Who spun the wheel and dropped all the personal items?" Chris asked with a grin, Joshua sunk; upset his spin was being brought up again.

"Um…" Peter stood blankly at the host, Kayla started jumping up and raising her hand like she was going to explode.

"Yes Kayla?" Chris gave her a blank look, looking at her like she thought she was in school or something. "You don't have to raise your hand."

"Okay the answer is forty-two." Kayla smiled; everyone gave her a 'what the fuck is wrong with her' stare. "Oh wait no it's Joshua. Forty-two is the answer to life." The 'princess' smiled again, at this point even Samantha thought there was something wrong with Kayla.

"She's right." Chris shrugged, Peter took a seat and let the final duel commence. "Kayla versus Riley… let's see… hmm…" Chris tapped his chin, pretending to think of a challenge. "Whoever can name a higher number wins." Chris shrugged as he ran out of ideas, the whole cast gave him a look. "What? I need a fast challenge and we don't have much time left anyway."

"Okay I go first!" Kayla smirked, thinking she would win, as her whole tribe yelled at her and tried to tell her to go second she insisted she went first. "Four." Kayla smirked, thinking she had the game won. "Beat that tough guy." She tried to threaten Riley who stood their shocked.

"We're doomed." Christine slapped her forehead, not believing Kayla was this dumb.

"Try seventeen I think that's a higher number!" Samantha yelled to Riley from the bleachers, earning herself a few looks.

"No shit Sherlock." Joshua rolled his eyes as he turned back to Riley; he earned a couple giggles from his team.

"Sherlock? She's more like Sher…dumb?" Adam tried to make a joke which just for about the millionth time that challenge earned somebody strange looks. "I'll be quiet now."

"I think I'll go with four and a half." Riley rolled his eyes, Kayla snapped her fingers knowing she was beat.

"Darn I was so close." Kayla sighed in defeat, her whole tribe groaned as well as the other tribe and even Chris.

"Well I'll see Tribe Lagoon in Tribal Council tonight." Chris said as he started to walk off. "Return to camp, Lagoon, find out who you are voting out."

**Oasis Tribe **

"We won!" Ivy cheered as the tribe was back at camp, the tribe decided to celebrate their victory by hoisting the players over their shoulders, however nobody could lift the boys so they just lifted Justice.

"Let's go on a winning streak and not lose one challenge!" Jessica grinned as she high fived Winter, the whole tribe was excited they won both challenges in the first three days.

"Winning streak? Not if I can say anything about it…" Derek walked away, presumably to look for the idol again; strangely, nobody noticed his disappearance from camp.

"Tonight, we feast like kings!" Chuck smirked as he started to cook some of the fish the tribe had caught, earning more cheers from the tribe.

"Who do you think they are going to vote out?" Samantha blankly asked, it was obvious to the rest of the tribe Kayla was probably going home, but Samantha was still unsure.

"Kayla, no doubt." Riley said as he tried to help Chuck with cooking, however the chef told Riley to back off.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Derek was right, Chuck is rude and he didn't want my help. I was trying to be nice and he shoved me away. I don't want that kind of team mate." Riley said as he threw a stone into Lake Wawanakwa, instead of skipping it just sank.**_

Winter went into the tent to try and sleep, in it she found Joshua snuggling with his plushies. "How come you have your stuff?" The loner asked, Joshua looked up and sighed. "I won't tell anybody but it isn't really fair."

"I know, I just can't live without them." Joshua frowned; Winter gave him a pat on the back before she tried to fall asleep. Joshua followed her lead and also fell asleep.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**I think nobody has an alliance on our tribe yet, and to get far I need one, so it will be best for me to start this now." Justice said, trying to strategize and show she was playing the game.**_

Justice quickly gathered Chuck, Jessica and Samantha and when nobody was looking the four went to talk on the beach in private. "So how about it, a final four deal?"

"I don't know, it sounds risky…" Chuck said unsure, but knew it was his only and best option at this point. "I'll do it if Samantha and Jessica do though." He looked at the two girls, who both nodded their heads.

"Samantha don't blab about this to anybody though." Justice looked at the Brunette who nodded her head.

"I think alliances made in the first few days last the longest, so we just have to stick together and we'll last for sure." Jessica smiled, the four cheered and started to make a pact, Riley who was in the distance saw this and ran to camp.

"Guys get up!" Riley said to Winter and Joshua as he woke them up out of the shelter. "Nice dolls." He joked to Joshua who didn't find his comment as amusing. He met Ivy and Derek came back to camp without an idol in his pocket. "I just saw Justice, Chuck, Jessica and Samantha making an alliance, we need to all stick together and get them out, or otherwise we are all next."

"Sounds good, wake me at dinner." Winter said with a shrug, not really caring who she was aligned with, she exited into the tent to go back to sleep.

"I'm in." Ivy grinned, Joshua nodded his head and gave a fist bump to Ivy, Derek simply nodded his head.

**Lagoon Tribe**

"So it's Kayla?" Peter looked at everyone around him who was everyone but Kayla, they all agreed and when Kayla came back they all acted natural, which wasn't very natural but it fooled Kayla.

"Christine, Hannah come over here for a second." Kayla whispered to them, nobody else took notice and the two ran over. "I have the idol…" Kayla grinned, shocking the two girls. "Don't say anything, just vote Peter."

_**Confessional –**_

"_**If she has the idol then that is great for us." Christine smirked devilishly, seeing things coming into effect after all. "If she doesn't oh well, not a big loss." The spoiled queen bee shrugged, not minding the elimination of Kayla at all.**_

"Peter, what if Kayla has the idol by any chance? She's voting for you." Leroy pulled Peter aside; the street kid grinned and winked to Leroy. "Um…"

"Trust me, she doesn't have it."

**Tribal Council**

"The votes have been cast, I will read them, if anybody has an idol and would like to play it, do so now." Chris instructed, at first, nobody got up, after a few seconds, Kayla stood up, shocking everybody but Christine, Hannah and Peter, even Chris was shocked. "Um…" Chris said, he looked at what Kayla gave him. "This is a rock." Chris said staring at the girl blankly. "This isn't an idol."

"What? But it said idol on the clue earlier when I found it!" Kayla crossed her arms and threw the rock into the woods. "I dug it up where I buried it!"

"Looking for this?" Peter smirked; in his right hand he held the real idol, shocking everyone. "I found it right after you dug it up." The street kid chuckled to himself.

"Shit…" Christine mumbled under her breath, Hannah didn't look happy either. Leroy nodded his head.

"Anyway… when I read the votes the decision is final; whoever gets the most will be voted out and can't come back, ever. Peter I assume you aren't playing that idol?" Chris asked, Peter shook his head. "Votes for everyone count for everyone… first vote is for Peter."

"Whatever." Peter rolled his eyes, unamused by Kayla's vote.

"And another for Peter… and another for Peter." Chris chuckled to himself, this time, Peter started to get nervous. "Wish you played that idol now?" Chris raised an eyebrow, Peter started to sweat, and Kayla smirked. "Don't, the rest of the votes are for Kayla." Peter sighed in relief, Kayla frowned and started to pout and Christine knew she had a lot of work she had to do at camp.

"I don't want to go!" Kayla shouted before being grabbed by Chef Hatchet and carried a few steps before being thrown into the boat of losers. "Daddy help me!"

"I told you that you'd get booted first." Chris shrugged uncaring, the rest of the tribe looked at him in shock. "Yeah she's my step daughter, I told her this would happen, and she didn't listen. Take her away Chef!" With that the boat of losers took Kayla away, after a weird night, the other 8 teens walked back to their camp. "Kayla the first one gone, not to shocking, 17 are left, who will win? Find out in a few hundred episodes, but check in next time on Survivor: Total Drama!"

**There is a new poll set up on my profile excluding Kayla but including everyone else, so revote if you already voted, you can pick up to your 6 favorites! Anybody can vote every tribal I put up a new poll so get ready to vote. It tells me who you like and dislike, but ultimately I make the final decision. Anyway tell me how you liked the chapter in reviews, and then vote too, don't forget to vote, did I mention to vote?**

**How people voted at Tribal Council –**

**Kayla – Peter  
Hannah – Peter  
Christine – Peter  
Alexis – Kayla  
Leroy – Kayla  
Peter – Kayla  
Eddy – Kayla  
Victor – Kayla  
Adam – Kayla **

**Kayla – 6  
Peter – 3**

**Oh and vote on the poll! ^_^ **


	6. Episode Four: Day Four

"It's day 4 on Survivor: Total Drama, following last night's events of the elimination of Princess Kayla, Peter from the Lagoon Tribe has a hidden immunity idol, and it looks like Christine and Hannah are going to have to work a lot to keep their place in the game, both voting against the majority." Chris McClain recapped the previous events to the viewers. "And over on the Oasis Tribe, many different alliances are forming, makes you think which ones are really intact, and which ones are fake and will give me ratings." The host chuckled, he didn't care about the contestants just the money and riches he got from hosting the show. "Here we are, day 4, 35 days left to go, on Survivor: Total Drama!"

**(Theme Song Plays)**

**Lagoon Tribe**

Christine was laying awake in her 'bed' trying to figure out what to do, she knew she was in a tight spot and wanted to do whatever she could to get out of it. Countless strategies she thought out, and she knew none of them would work. Eventually, Christine got up and went into the lake. "Ugh what am I going to do?" The rich girl asked herself as she washed herself off.

"About what?" A cheeky voice from the beach asked, Christine was frightened and turned around, revealing Peter behind her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with something?" He knew Christine was hiding something but didn't know what, and he didn't forget about the 3 votes he got that suddenly appeared out of nowhere the previous night.

"I… I like somebody." Christine bit her lip, she was going out on a limb, she couldn't get caught and afford to be ousted from the tribe. "I don't know what to do." She looked down so she wouldn't have to make eye contact; she was hoping her plan would work.

"Well who do you like?" Peter asked, hiding a smirk. He bought into Christine's act; he obviously still had the intentions of hooking up with her. "If it's me I don't bite." Christine grinned as she looked into the water, figuring out what she could do to keep herself safe.

"Yes it's you, I was hiding it since day one, the joke you made I thought was actually funny but I tried to hide it, I don't want to be ousted from the tribe because I liked you so I kept it a secret." Christine looked at Peter and nodded her head slowly; she was a good actress and honed her skills.

"Well for now I don't want anything to happen, that could ruin both our games, so keep this our secret for now." Peter winked; Christine kept herself from losing her composure. "Now I just need to figure out who voted for me. I know Kayla was one of the three."

"I shouldn't tell you this, but it was Hannah and Alexis, they were talking about it with Kayla and tried to get me to join, I of course said no. But don't tell anybody or drama happens and I'll get blamed for telling you." Christine smirked, manipulating the target and throwing it onto Alexis and Hannah. Peter was too smitten to figure out she was playing him.

"Thanks for the help, I owe you one." With that, Peter walked back to camp, Christine let out a sigh of relief and hoped Peter believed her story, she knew if she got close to him she'd be safe for a long time.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Told you she wanted me." Peter smirked as if he achieved victory. He had no idea what Christine was really up too. "But when the time comes, a million dollars is worth more than a girl." **_

"_**Boys are so easy." Christine rolled her eyes, acting like she was now running things. "I'm fine for now as long as Peter doesn't confront Alexis or Hannah."**_

Back at camp, everyone was now awake. Adam and Leroy were setting up breakfast while everyone else was sitting around, Eddy was talking to Victor about how they should try to go fishing later in the day and Hannah and Alexis were talking about Eddy. Peter and Christine weren't back at camp yet.

"He's just so funny and cute." Hannah shrugged, obviously talking about Eddy. Alexis though about it and then about the experience she had with Eddy herself. "Don't you think so?" She asked, staring at Eddy while asking. She wouldn't take her eyes off him.

"Um sure." Alexis said it was really awkward; her new friend had a crush on the boy she had already had sex with. "I don't know."

"I really just want to talk to him; he might be… the one…" Hannah grinned, Alexis let out a sigh which Hannah didn't hear or for that matter pay attention to, as she was still staring at Eddy, as if she was in a trance.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**The one… give me a break." Alexis rolled her eyes, not caring for Hannah's love interests. "You just met him and he has barely spoken to you… oh and I've already fucked him, so you're late."**_

"Where is breakfast?" Eddy spoke up from his conversation with Victor, Hannah got startled when he spoke and fell over, Alexis rolled her eyes, and Eddy didn't seem to see Hannah's reaction. "Adam, Leroy what are we even having?"

"Well we have rice." Adam shrugged; he finished putting the rice into 8 cups and gave the 5 at camp bowls as well as keeping a bowl for himself. He left Christine and Peter's bowls by the fire so they had something to eat when they got back."

"I'm going to go check the tree mail, we probably have a reward challenge." Victor got up after finishing his meal and ran to the mailbox set up at camp.

"Hey guys." Peter walked back to camp, Christine close behind, they took their bowls of rice and went to separate corners in the camp, Christine to go to bed and Peter sat by Eddy. "Where's Victor?"

"He went to go get tree mail." Adam informed as he finished his rice, he ate it quickly to make sure no bugs would get by his rice. "He should be back soon."

"I hope we are playing for some real food." Hannah said, looking at Eddy who just continued to eat his rice, she got everyone else's attention though.

"What's wrong with rice?" Leroy asked as he raised an eyebrow, he took at as an insult; he just slaved over the fire to feed his tribe without a single thank you. "And I doubt he'll give us food and luxury day 4."

Awkwardness fell upon the tribe as they disagreed on certain topics like food and luxuries, as if he sensed it, Victor walked back. "Hey guys, we have a challenge today!" Victor announced to the tribe, he looked happy, grinning ear to ear.

**Oasis Tribe**

Chuck was awake at the fire, cooking fish and cutting fish for his tribe. Everyone else was asleep and Chuck decided now would be the perfect time to play the game. "I'll just go look for an idol for a bit…" Unfortunately for Chuck, Derek woke up and decided to follow the chef. Chuck searched under rocks and in trees, the exact same places where Derek had previously searched, and no luck. After a while, Chuck gave up with no idol and went back to camp. Derek however decided to stay and look.

"Where the hell can it be…?" Derek frowned as he frantically searched; he wanted the idol badly to know he would be safe. Suddenly, Derek spotted an odd tree with an oddly shaped hole in it; Derek grinned and reached in, only to be bit by a squirrel. "Ouch!" Derek sighed and walked off, also without an idol. He decided it was best to go to the beach and get wet so he could say he was there the whole time.

At camp, everyone was now awake and was eating the fish Chuck prepared. "Where is Derek?" Justice looked around and didn't see the boy. "He isn't getting tree mail, is he?"

"If he is he won't find anything. I already went; we do have a challenge today." Riley spoke up, showing the letter he got and passing it around to his team mates.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Derek seems a bit shady like he's hiding something." Joshua admitted what he thought to the camera. "Hopefully everything is good with us. I like him he's a good person."**_

Derek soon walked back to camp, he came back wet and with his shirt off to give the impression he was swimming. "Hey everyone thanks for breakfast." Derek sat down; people assumed all he did was swim which ended the case of Derek hiding something.

"So what do you think the challenge will be today?" Ivy broke the ice; people looked up but didn't say anything. "Come on somebody has to have an idea."

"Well yesterday it was luck, I doubt Chris would make it luck twice in a row, he isn't cliché like that." Winter suggested, the others agreed with her logic. "Probably something testing strength or smarts."

"Well the other tribe is down a man, and this challenge is for reward, let's continue our win streak." Jessica grinned, the rest of the tribe started to cheer.

"It isn't the end of the world if we lose; we just need to focus on winning and keeping ourselves safe." Joshua stated his own opinion. "Winning is nice but if we lose something that we don't have to win like rewards we can get back at them at immunities."

"It's still nice to win." Chuck shrugged, agreeing with Jessica, the two alliances were known and against each other on everything debatable, however managed to live cohesively.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**At this point, I just need to make sure it isn't me." Winter said as she rested on the beach, she was trying to not think about the game at stake at the moment and instead just try and relax. "I'll back up those who have my back, and if you aren't with me then you're against me."**_

"So if we win the reward we are safe and if we win immunity we get a reward, right?" Samantha asked, every time she spoke she said something so stupid to earn herself looks. "Or is it the other way around?"

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Sometimes I question how somebody can be so stupid…" Derek slapped his forehead, he was actually hoping Samantha was fooling everyone and she was actually smart. "Easy to manipulate she will be but easy to handle, not so much."**_

"I hope the reward is our personal items back." Jessica crossed her fingers, she missed her iPod and iPhone and iPad and MP3 player and do I have to go on? "I need music right about now."

"I want my sketchbook back." Winter shrugged, showing even her items were taken away. "Some of us have our items though." She looked at Joshua when she said this who frowned, showing he was still upset he 'caused' everyone to lose their personal belongings while he kept his.

"Let's just focus on this challenge and win." Riley tried to take control of his tribe; he had his alliance agreeing with him and the opposite alliance shrugging it off.

The camera shifted to Chris who was standing on the middle of the island, around him were two lanes with a ball on each lane and 5 pins standing up on each lane. It was basically bowling, but with a McClain twist. "Come on in guys!" The host instructed, both tribes came to the challenge area, first the Oasis Tribe and then the Lagoon Tribe. "Kayla unsurprisingly was voted out last tribal."

"So um what's the challenge?" Ivy raised an eyebrow after a few minutes of silence by the host and the competitors.

"When I get to it I will tell you!" Chris whined, the 17 teens sighed, Chris took out a mirror and looked at his hair, when he was satisfied, he put the mirror away. "Today we are playing a nice game of bowling, there are 5 pins set up and all you have to do is make the ball knock down as many pins as you can, only 7 will play so the Oasis tribe must sit somebody out. The only rules are you can't pass the line drawn in the dirt and you can only go once, break one of the rules and you are immediately disqualified." Chris explained the rules of the challenge, the other 17 following closely along. "The team with the overall best score wins reward; want to know what you're playing for?" Chris raised an eyebrow and waited for the teens to beg, nobody said anything to Chris' annoyance. "If the Oasis Tribe wins, they will get rice. If the Lagoon Tribe wins, they will get tarp." Chris said, both tribes were satisfied with the reward they would get if they won. "Okay, Oasis Tribe, who is sitting out?"

"I'll sit out." Justice told her tribe and she took a seat on a nearby bench. She decided to sit out because she didn't want to be the one to mess things up if her tribe lost.

"Okay, round one, Adam and Chuck." Chris picked out two random players; the two teens approached their lanes.

"Here goes nothing." Adam shrugged; he rolled the ball down the lane and was able to knock down 3 pins. "All right!" He cheered for himself, his tribe applauded; Justice was secretly proud but didn't say anything. Chuck then rolled the ball and managed to knock down 4 pins, earning cheers from his tribe. "Show off." Adam mumbled under his breath.

"I'll go." Samantha took the ball from Chris and threw it at the pins, missing completely. "Oops." Was all she said as she walked away, her tribe glared at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"My turn!" Hannah shouted as she took her ball, she rolled it and also knocked down 3 pins, earning cheers from her tribe. "Alright we're winning!" She said as she gave a high five to everyone on her tribe, she almost fainted when she touched Eddy.

_**Confessional –**_

"_**Eddy has soft hands." Hannah smiled weirdly at the camera. "I wonder what moisture he uses."**_

_**Confessional –**_

"_**I think Hannah likes my soft hands, I use some all natural moisture, if you know what I mean." Eddy grinned and gave a wink to the camera.**_

"Okay next two people, go. The score is currently 6 to 4 with the Lagoon Tribe leading." Chris tallied the score and said something so he could get attention and screen time on the cameras.

Victor took the ball and rolled it in a perfect straight line and managed to knock down all 5 pins, earning a lot of cheers from his tribe. "I'm a great bowler, it's in my blood." Victor smirked as he high fived Peter and Eddy. "Dude you have some soft hands." He told Eddy, Eddy grinned.

"Thanks, I know." Eddy replied, Victor didn't understand what Eddy meant and didn't see anything wrong what he had said. "If only he knew." He laughed under his breath.

Ivy rolled the ball and was able to knock down 4 pins earning a lot of cheers from her tribe. "We need to catch up and win." Ivy tried to rally up her tribe; the Lagoon Tribe ignored their cheers.

"I'm up next." Alexis tried to come through for her tribe but was only to knock down 1 pin. "Sorry." She frowned, as she took a spot on the bench and sat next to Justice. Riley then took the ball and was able to knock down 4 pins, he grinned and his tribe started to rally and catch up from a big gap in between the scores.

"The score is tied even 12 to 12." Chris informed the tribes, all the teens on the edge of their seats. "4 people to go for each team. Christine and Joshua are both up."

"Stand back…" Joshua backed up and got distance, at the last second he fell backward and the ball dropped but slowly rolled and knocked down 4 pins. "I'll take it." He shrugged and laughed off what just happened. Christine tried to roll the ball but was only able to knock down 2 pins.

"Leroy and Derek are both up." Chris pushed the two boys up to their respective lanes, the two rolled at the same time, Leroy knocked down 4 pins and Derek knocked down 5. Cheers were heard from both tribes despite the other tribe's success. "The score is 21 to 18 in favor of Oasis, with 2 people left from both tribes."

"I'll go." Eddy told Peter who nodded, Eddy rolled a 5, again a lot of cheers and clapping from his tribe happened. "Peter man it's up to you." Eddy looked the street kid in the eye who grinned. He watched Winter bowl a 3. "You are down by only 1, you can do this!" Eddy encouraged Peter who then stepped up to bowl.

"Here goes nothing." Peter shrugged, he rolled the ball with all his might and pulled a 5 earning cheers from his tribe, the Lagoon Tribe celebrated an early victory. "Wait we haven't won yet." Peter said, Jessica was eyeing the pins, seeing how she could knock down all 5. She smirked which then frightened the whole tribe.

"Cowabunga!" Jessica shouted at the top of her lungs, before she could even roll the ball or take aim, Samantha decided to take things into her own hands.

"You are taking too long, let me do it!" Samantha jumped up and took the ball from Jessica's hands, ignoring all the screams she was getting from her tribe.

"Don't do it!" Joshua yelled at her, Samantha basically tuned them all out, her whole tribe got up to stop her and in retaliation she took a giant leap forward and threw the ball, which was able to successfully knock down all 5 pins earning shocked faces.

"As impressive as that was, Samantha broke both rules, only two rules to follow and she managed to break them…" Chris chuckled to himself as Tribe Oasis groaned. "I mean you could have pinned her down but you didn't do it, well blame her for the loss. Lagoon Tribe, you get some tarp, Oasis Tribe, head back to camp with nothing but feelings of hatred towards Samantha." The host chuckled, both tribes exited, the Lagoon Tribe cheering and the Oasis Tribe groaning. "Well that's a wrap folks, how will the Oasis Tribe deal with Samantha? And will Christine manage to guarantee herself safety? And what of my coffee, it still hasn't come yet! I mean it's hard to find good interns these days." The host sidetracked, and got reminded by the cameraman he was signing off. "Oh yeah, right… find out next time on Survivor: Total Drama!"

**How'd you like the chapter? Tell me if you have any suggestions about anything at all, and also remember to vote on the poll if you haven't. I want to know what you all think so I can improve the story, so just leave a review to let me know at least you are reading the story. **


End file.
